The Lost
by Headless Gummy Bear
Summary: A group of vampires, known as the Lost have been forced to do humans bidding. Now, the numbers of vampires within it dwindle and the group is getting more violent and drawing unwanted attention. OC's and appearances of the Original Vampires later.
1. Prologue

Prologue-

"Get your ass up," a rough voice coming from a man shouted. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

My vision was hazy and I could barely stand. When he pulled me to my feet I started to fall forward, until he caught me and stood me up against a wall. I blinked a few times. It was too dark in here to see his face, but before I could even get the chance to try, he turned away from me and I saw him pull two other figures off the ground. One of them whimpered, sounding like a female, and the other simply fell back to the floor limp.

He kicked the person in their side, and they suddenly grunted and cried out. Another girl. She coughed and choked before he pulled her back up to her feet to stand up against the wall. As we stood clinging to the wall, so we wouldn't fall back to our knees, the man left through a thick wooden door, but left it open.

I wasn't sure if he meant for us to follow him, but regardless, my legs wouldn't hold me up. He would have to drag me out if he needed me to follow.

A few faint shouts, all distinctly male, grew closer. I saw the second woman quiver as she tried to keep hold of the wall. Her knees started to buckle before she steadied herself again.

The voices grew until they were behind the wooden door. It burst open and several men came in, many needing to wait outside because the simply wouldn't fit in the small space. I was pulled away from the wall, my legs buckling without the support of it. The men caught me roughly, and totes me outside. They lifted me high enough to keep me upright, but my toes dragged on the floor. It was rough, and it felt like concrete through my shoes. It was a twisted maze of hazy hallway after hazy hallway. I still had no clue about my surroundings or these men that carried the two other women and me. I was thrust through a doorway, and instantly blinded by light.

This place... my vision was still blurred, but as my eyes slowly adjusted to the light, I saw that it looked like a church. There were men and women, all dressed in formal suits and business attire.

A woman, in her late 40's I'm guessing, stood up from the small crowd of people. She had a bob of ashy blonde hair, and a light grey pencil skirt suit.

"Which of you is Naomi?"

The name sounded familiar. I realized I couldn't actually remember my own name. Neither of the other two girls stepped forward, and instead stared at the ground, looking battered and defeated. I looked around and all eyes were on me.

"Me?" I said, but really asked. It sounded more like a whimper, and my voice was hoarse and cracked. Every breath, I realized, that went through my lungs stung. My throat burned from what felt like overexertion and longing for water.

"She's first," the woman ordered to one of the men who escorted us in, and I was suddenly grabbed and forced to the ground, a blindfold now covering my eyes, and a soiled rag between my teeth. I screamed and I felt hot tears building up in my eyes, with no where to go except dampen the blindfold. They held my arms and legs and carried me away. I screamed and screamed through the rag, because it was all I could do. My limbs were useless. My screams turned to choking as I found it harder to breathe, because my tears had clogged my sinuses, and my mouth was full with the oily rag. My choking became more and more ragged. I felt the mouth gag becoming looser as my captors removed it, but I was already feeling the pull of sleep on my eyes, and soon, my entire body fell limp.

* * *

If you have any questions PM me.

I am on summer vacation so I'm on fanfiction quite often. I'll be able to respond to PM's as soon as I get them or at least within an hour or so, unless I'm asleep. My updates should be fairly often as well! I try to give myself a deadline, and all chapters will be 1K+ words.

-HGB


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **The main characters and their pictures are on my profile! Thanks everybody! Here is the first chapter, and I hope you all like it! Review and let me know what you think! The other characters will be introduced in the next chapter. Also, let me know if there are any mistakes with grammar or spelling. I haven't really proofread it, so let me know if I should! Haha! Anyway enjoy and please review!**

 **-HGB**

You get used to the haze after a while. It's always worse when you wake up, and as the day goes on, it'll wear off. It's not like there is much to see anyway. Just a brick wall, cubicle sized room. There's a thick wooden door with splinters coming off in strips, and a dirty cement floor with cracks and dead bugs littered around it. I'm always chained to the wall, by a thick shiny new clasp that has both my hands and feet bound. When you try to walk, they only extend far enough away from the wall to barely touch the door, let alone open it.

Days are always long and dark. The only light in my room I what emanates from beneath the door. That's how you can tell it's day time. My captors will leave on the hall lights, and I sleep when it turns off. Occasionally they feed me, but not often. The have to keep me weak, and by reducing my consumption and pumping me full of Vervain.

I assume you know this, by I'm a vampire. Please, save the shocked and doubting crap for someone with the energy, literally. They give me maybe a pint of blood a month, barely enough to keep me alive, and barely enough to keep healing myself. They wait until I pass out at night, pump my veins full of Vervain put Vervain drops in my eyes. They think the blindness lasts all day. The key is to have that glazed over, unseeing look all day long. I'd rather not have them blind me any more than they already do. But, that's on the good days. What feels like every week or so, they'll unchain me, drag me out of the brick walled room. I never have the energy to fight them back, so I'll fall limp and let them take me. That's when the horror's begin. They tear at my flesh, pull out my tongue, remove some internal organs, and then put me back together again. They have me lay on the table until I'm fully healed, which without much blood for energy, takes almost a full day. They aren't doing this for any scientific reason. They see what I scream most at, and keep doing it. Last time I tried to not scream at all, and they started picking at sections of my brain.

These are not kind people, obviously. I've gone through that for what feels like years, but honestly, I couldn't tell you. Realistically, it feels like I've done this for my entire life. I can't really remember my life before this. I know my name. Naomi Warren. I know I'm not alone. There's two more girls and two more boys in here with me. I don't know what they look like though, at least, I think I don't.

These days are the worst. I'm starting to remember. I start to remember bits about myself and the people around me and my situation right before they take me to be pulled apart again. Then for days, or what feels like a short time, I can't remember anything at all. Not my name, where I am, how long I've been here, and other essential facts about myself. That means that tomorrow morning, most likely, they'll drag me back to a dark and damp bedroom and tear at me once again. My hazy eyes feel hot, and I weakly reach up and touch my cheeks. Tears have been flowing out. No sobs escaped my chest but I couldn't hide the steady flow of salt water, tinged slightly pink from the open sores in my eyes. I do feel hopeless. I haven't cried in weeks, but I feel like I've been trapped and won't ever escape.

"Stage 2 is almost complete, Madame."

A low voice, like a whisper woke me up. I was in pain, I balled my hands into fists to keep from crying out. My hands were sticky, and very warm. I knew there was blood on them. From being deprived for so long, even the smell of my own blood spread and splattered on this bed was enough to start my bloodlust. I could hear the faint heartbeats of the people standing in the doorway. "She's broken enough. We just have to let her heal and recondition her mind. She'll be ready in time for orientation, she'll be able to start all over, and she fit's the part perfectly. Whenever you're ready," The same low voice came from the doorway.

This time a woman, who sounded like she was in her early fifties spoke. "I agree. Don't take her back to the cellar today. Bring her to the hospital wing. Break her neck again before you do. That should be the final trigger to subjugation. If not, you know what to do. We've spent far too much time and resources on her by now anyway. It's time for Stage 3."

I heard footsteps slowly making their way to me. The click of heels on ceramic tile, it was obvious of where she was, despite my blinded eyes.

My bloodlust was almost untamable. I could hear her pulse, and the pulse of the man who she was speaking with. Instinctually, and with no moment to debate it, a sudden burst of energy flung me out of the bed. I launched myself at the woman. I had her pinned to the floor and was about to sink my teeth into her neck, a stabbing pain hit my ribs. I fell to the floor, screaming ferrally in pain. There was a metal rob lodged in my ribs, and I could feel my breathing become labored and my eyes become heavy.

"Her rage and lust will be perfect for us. We just have to keep her on a tighter leash. After Stage 3 she should be completely complacent," the woman continued speaking to the man, but I fell unconscious before I heard anything else.

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw the world clearly. I was in a stark white hospital room. I was warmly covered in blankets and I felt safe.

"Naomi!" a hushed and breathy exclamation came from my right. A girl had been sleeping in the chair next to me and woken up. "Are you okay?"

I opened my mouth slightly, but no words came out. I tried thinking as to why I would be in here. My mind was completely blank. I couldn't remember anything. I knew my name, but only because she had just said it. "Naomi?" she whispered. "You were in a bus accident. You had a bad head injury, and so did everyone else."

I looked around the room and noticed the four other beds. I was the only one awake.

"Who are they?" I said looking at the other beds. My voice was hoarse and I coughed.

"Naomi," the girl looked hurt, "Aaralyn, James…" She trailed off when I gave no reaction to the names. "You don't remember us." She stated, and I noticed a small tear escape the corner of her eye and she turned away and left the room.


	3. Chapter 2

I'm not sure what happened, but it sure as hell wasn't a bus crash.

I was sitting in a group therapy room with my four other friends who were in the crash with me. The doctors said that medication, plus sharing any memories the five of us may have will help us to get our whole memory back.

On the other hand I got to know, or re-know, these people. Aaralyn reminded me of myself. She was a little timid at first, but then talked on and on about her stay in the hospital. It was quite amusing. Anastasia was beautiful, but hardly spoke and instead scanned the room, as if looking for an escape. Eventually, she appeared to settle down but still sat back and listened, not speaking. James was the only one of us who wore glasses. He was cool and almost acted as if he didn't need or care to be here, bored with all of us. Krystopher on the other hand, seemed cool and reserved at first, before turning his attention to the female nurse, convincing her that the group therapy wasn't working today, and she surprisingly agreed.

The pack of misfit amnesiacs wandered back to the large common room they had reserved for minimal injury patients. They planned to release us from the hospital as soon as they were sure that our memories were only superficial, and we could still remember how to wipe our own asses.

The girl who had been by my bedside when I woke up was sitting there again. Her name was Beth and apparently one of our friends. We all went to Boston University and we were going to a baseball game. There was an accident with our bus as I was told. The six of us, including Beth, had all been on it.

Beth had a couple scratches that were healing and a hairline fracture in her ankle. She wore a removable boot around her left leg. "Guys!" She ran up to us with a smile on her face. She lost that smile quickly when none of us responded with any familiarity. "Oh, well that's okay. It's only day one. The doctors say that we can try discussing it all together even after you leave tomorrow. You all will get better, I know it!" She said confidently and turned and hobbled back to her chair. By this time it was after sunset and the nurses were starting to deliver the hospital dinners. Those were bland poor excuses for nutrition, which means it was perfectly understandable that I didn't want to eat one. I needed blood. I was getting lethargic and slow. I may have only remembered two things about myself, my name and the fact that I'm a vampire, but that's all I needed.

Night fell quickly and soon people were silent in their beds. I turned my face away from the window when I didn't hear the whispers of Beth talking to Aaralyn anymore. I snuck out of my bed and went over to the door. I could barely hear my own footsteps, so I knew nobody else would. I stuffed my bed so if anyone woke up it looked like I was sleeping. I unlocked the door and ran out. I could smell the blood all around me. It took plenty of effort not to sneak off during the day, letting my bloodlust get the better of me. Sick patients, midnight nurses, and blood bag storage everywhere. A hospital is a vampire's personal feeding ground.

I turned a corner and felt myself blend into the shadows. I was tall and lean, so I was very good at hiding, and very flexible. I heard the pumping of a heartbeat. I turned and saw a nurse, maybe in her late 30's on a computer behind the nurse's station. Other than patients, she was the only person close by, and the only one that would see me. I turned the corner, coming into the light, feigning a look of weakness and being cold.

"Are you alright? Do you need something, honey? You know each room has a call nurse button," She trailed off as she saw the veins around my eyes constrict, and the whites of my eyes fill with a deep burgundy color.

"Don't scream, stay there. Everything is fine."

After compelling her, I walked into the nurse's station and bend her head gingerly. I checked if there was anyone else and then leaned down and sunk my teeth into her jugular. The warm sweet taste of blood filled my mouth and I drank slowly, savoring what felt like my first hot meal in a long time. I had my fill and the nurse was starting to get weak. I bit the palm of my hand and stuck it in her mouth. She drank but as soon as she had a taste I pulled it out. I don't need to be making any vampires tonight in case she is an idiot and might die. I watched as the small puncture wounds on her neck closed.

"Sleep, this was a dream. You'll wake up in an hour and assume this was all a dream." I licked the small drops of blood that had escaped her neck before it healed off and make my way to the bathroom. I had blood dribbling down my chin, and had to clean it off.

"Naomi," I heard a female voice. I immediately turned and faced the wall, and instinctively put my head down. I covered my mouth and chin with my hands, spreading the blood above my upper lip.  
"Naomi, it's Anastasia!" She whispered to me, walking a little faster. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

I turned my head to face her, blood spread all over my upper lip. "I got a bloody nose. It's not a big deal, I was just finding a nurse so I could get a towel."

"Oh. Here let me help." She jogged over to the public bathroom and got me several paper towels. "It seems like a lot of blood, but it's mainly on your chin," she observed.

"I had been catching the blood in my hands. I was leaning forward. It's kind of a chronic thing," I remembered that I was supposed to know her. "Not like we would've remembered though I guess."

"Hey! At least you remembered something! That's good. Let's go back since it's not bleeding anymore." She led the way, confidently and avoiding my gaze.

She hurried along and then paused and turned around to face me. "You know, why don't you go on in. I have to use the bathroom. Didn't think about it until now." She rushed past me, but by the time I turned around, like half a second, she was gone.

 **A/N**

 **I like this 2 day streak I have going on! Maybe I can get in the habit of posting every day! :)**

 **So that was a brief, very brief intro. I'll go more in depth with the characters next chapter along with the story. They'll be out of the hospital next chapter, too.**

 **So let me know what you thought! Reviews make me happy! And happy me makes more chapters! :)**

 **-HGB**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **So I have more motivation to write the chapters when people are actually reading it. I've had a total of 15 viewers for my two full chapters. If you guys have any friends who like vampire diaries, tell them about my story please? I'd be updating way more and have more of a drive to write. It's a real energy booster.**

 **I didn't have steady internet the past couple days. My sister's birthday was the 23** **rd** **and she and I were all over the place so I'm sorry I haven't updated!**

 **So other than begging… XD here is chapter 3! Enjoy and don't forget to review! Let me know what you all think!**

I immediately stopped walking to the hospital room. I stood still and listened down the hall. I heard no noise. Any human would not be able to leave that quickly or be that silent if they ran. The thumping of footsteps would've been heard through the entire corridor.

I too ran down the hall silently before stopping when I reached the end of a turn. I heard a heartbeat, slowing down dramatically. I heard a gasp, like someone coming up for air after being submerged for a long time. I turned into the doorway of the hospital room, and Anastasia was over the bed of a patient, her face away from the middle aged man's bleeding neck, as she took a moment to breathe and enjoy the taste.

"Anastasia," I whispered, almost inaudibly. Lightening quick, she abandoned her victim and ran to pin me to a wall. She intently stared into my eyes.

"You saw nothing, Naomi. Go back to your bed and go to sleep." After she had spoken those words and I realized she had tried to compel me I flung my hand up and caught her by the jaw and forced her down to the floor.

I help down her shoulders and sat on top of her thighs, pinning her to the ground. "I knew it. You're a vampire too!" I scowled at her. "You can't compel another vampire. Especially an older one."

Her eyes grew wider with fear. I knew very little but my raw strength and ability to hold her down told me I was stronger, and strength comes with age.

I loosed my grip and let her stand up. She crouched low and it was difficult to tell if she was going to run or attack. I stood up straight and lifted my face, allowing my eyes to darken and fangs to extend, before returning back to normal. I had proved my vampirism. After realizing I wasn't going to attack her again, she went back over to the man's bed and fed him her blood. His neck healed almost instantly, and she looked him in the eyes. "You have forgotten tonight entirely. Go to sleep."

She turned back toward me and looked me directly in the eyes and glared. I was almost 4 inches taller than her, but the look of intimidation she threw at me could make a seven foot man feel insignificant. "Did we know each other?" She was referring to before the 'bus crash'. "All I can remember is my name, Anastasia Constantinova, and that I woke up with my basic vampire instincts. I had no idea why but I craved blood and remembered how compulsion works. I have very specific memories, almost like somebody was able to pick and choose what I can remember."

My brow furrowed as I could relate to her words. I felt as if my initial knowledge was more than she had told me, but only certain aspects of myself I was able to remember.

"I'm not sure if vampires are even able to get amnesia. I thought I was a standalone case, now not only are there two of us, but we just happened to be in the same bus crash? It sounds really unlikely." I stated. Her expression softened as she considered this.

"So you think this happened on purpose?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure. I'm as clueless as you. I just think we have to watch each other's backs. We have to watch the other three too. Who knows? They may be vampires too, or just collateral damage."

We both snuck back to our hospital room to find that all the beds were empty. The sheets were strewn about, like the other three people with us had ran away as fast as they could. The fifth story window was open and the thin plastic drawstring blinds were crumpled and tangled out of the way of the open window. The screen was ripped open and flapping in the slow summer breeze.

Something paranormal had gone through that window, whether it was our roommates or an intruder. I ran over to the window, my own light brown messy hair blowing in light strands around my face while Anastasia looked like a model with her perfectly curled dark hair. Without speaking Anastasia leaped out the window and landed on the ground, effortlessly and silently. She stood up and looked back at me. I too pushed myself through the torn screen and floated to the ground. I landed next to her on one knee. Screams were heard, almost half a mile away it seemed. We both bolted from the hospital and flew to the source.

This was a very urban area, with many people walking home at night. There was a small dive bar attached to a sketchy looking tattoo parlor. We hid in the shadows as we heard screams of people in the he bar. We saw James guarding the door, leaning on it so nobody could run out. Nobody else populated the particular street we were on luckily. We walked up to James and he stared ahead, not even caring about us.

"James!" Anastasia stood in front of him. He glanced uncaringly at her, his eyes glassy and almost unseeing.

"This is none of your concern. Leave." He stated, his voice low and menacing. It was unlike his usual uncaring attitude toward us. This time it was hostile.

Anastasia must've felt challenged, or at least irritated and she stood right in front of him and stared him in the eye. "Move James. You don't want to mess with me right now." James of course didn't flinch and Anastasia took his shoulder in one hand and within a split-second, she had him pinned to the ground. His jerking motions to stand back up and resist her were robotic almost, and rigid.

Anastasia held him down briefly while I moved into the bar. People cowered in the far corner. Krystopher and Aaralyn stood tall and stoic as they surveyed the terrified people. Aaralyn pointed to several people and Krystopher walked over and as people creamed he pulled three of them, all blonde women, to their feet.

"Which of you is Candace?" She stated, inexpressively. Of course none of the women said anything and instead two of them sobbed and the other was fighting back her tears and shaking in fear. "Kill them all."

That simple sentence had one of the women, the eldest one step forward. She wiped her tears and shouted, "No! Don't! I'm her, don't kill anyone!"

Krystopher stepped forward to her. The woman hadn't realized it yet, but she'd guaranteed her death. Krystopher reached up to put his hands on her head to snap her neck, but instinctually I burst towards them. I pinned Krystopher to the ground, my own strength scaring me. My fingers were buried into his shoulder. He didn't even wince in pain. He tried pushing against me but I was far stronger. Ever human in the bar had screamed and tried running for the door.

"Anastasia!" I shouted. "Compel them to forget! Now!" She ran over to the screaming crowd.

"Look at me," The people whimpered and sobbed and she had a difficult time catching their attention. Once she did she scanned the crowd, compelling them all to forget this night as a drunken stupor and to go home.

Krystopher still struggled against me, and Aaralyn at this point had ran away. To get Krystopher to quit struggling I resorted to snapping his neck. Sure, it was rude, but he wasn't himself. I didn't know him well but I did know that that's not how he acted. I carried him on my shoulders, and the three of us ran to the hospital again.

James hadn't been outside when we left, and I presumed that Aaralyn had left with him.

We both climbed through the window after scaling the side of the hospital and pushing an unconscious/dead Krystopher through the window. Anastasia put him in his hospital bed and returned to her own bed, but didn't lay down. She sat up and hung her head on her hands. "Well, that was… unplanned." She tried chuckling to lighten the mood but there wasn't any way to make it better. Two of our roommates were missing and we didn't remember anything that had happened. Something had happened to the three of them that we weren't around for and couldn't fix.

I felt utterly hopeless. I had more questions than answers and no possible way of learning what happened.


	5. Chapter 4

I had laid in bed for several hours. I didn't notice when I had drifted off to sleep, so I awoke with a jerk and sat straight up in my small hospital bed. After a single glance around the room I noticed everyone was back, and sleeping in their beds. The time that flashed on the VCR in our room said 5:23.

I had woken up early, and nobody, not even Anastasia was awake yet. James and Aaralyn were back in their beds, sleeping peacefully. The night's events played on repeat in my skull. They had attacked humans, and been so careless about it. They seemed almost lifeless and robotic. I was in a room of amnesiac vampires. There's no way the three of them acted out of hunger, they would've attacked a hospital patient or nurse, someone far closer to us. They hadn't even compelled anyone.

My brain scrambled for possible answers, but nothing made sense.

I heard the rustle of bedsheets and my attention focused where James had been sleeping. He was now sitting up, his head hanging down buried in his palms.

I spoke up, timidly, "James?" I leaned so I might see his face.

He turned around, still sitting on the bed, and looked me in the eyes. "Oh, Naomi."

"How're you, uh, feeling?" I stood up from my bed and approached him slowly. He furrowed his eyebrows at me in confusion. "Did you… sleep well?"

"Naomi, what in the world are you talking about? You're acting weird. I don't like it."

I sat down exasperated on his bed. "Do you remember last night?" I said, getting irritated.

He looked concerned for me, ironically. "We all went to sleep fairly early. Nobody was talking really after our group therapy, and I stayed up for an hour watching hospital television, and went to sleep. What are you implying?"

"You, Krystopher and Aaralyn all went to a bar last night." He smirked at this statement, thinking he had snuck out with them and simply had too much of a good time and forgotten. "And you attacked people." His smile instantly faded. His eyes grew dark and menacing, as if I had just threatened him.

"I, what?" he hoarsely spoke.

"You and those two went to a bar. You guarded the door while they singled out a woman to kill. You all seemed fairly 'out-of-it'." His expression told me he still didn't understand. "You guys were like robots, or like you weren't yourselves. Everything you did was rigid like they weren't your own motions."

He looked at the floor. "How'd you get us back?"

"Well, we didn't! Anastasia and I stopped you all from killing her, but you and Aaralyn ran away. We broke Krystopher's neck to bring him back here, and by the time I was asleep, you all still weren't back." I looked for a reaction, or any realization he may have of how he got back to the hospital. "That's why I asked if you remembered anything. I have no idea what happened."

Our talking had stirred both Aaralyn and Anastasia awake. "What's going on?" Aaralyn asked when she saw James' face covered with regret and confusion.

"Last night? You mean you two seriously don't remember?" Anastasia scoffed. "You three almost killed last night drunkards. We had to attack you all and break Krystopher's neck. It's a wonder how you two got back into this room."

"Maybe someone brought us back here?" James suggested.

Aaralyn ignored his question, and brought up her own, that obviously troubled her more, "Wait, you said you attacked us? How did you, uhm, manage that?"

"We know you guys are vampires, if that's what you're wondering. All of us are." I stated. Aaralyn's eyes went wide and her mouth slightly ajar.

"Really?" She gasped, and suddenly a joyful smile spread across her face. "We are all vampires! I thought I had to keep that little secret all to myself, goddamn. That's a weight off my shoulders."

Anastasia grunted out a sigh and lightly hit her head on the wall. "Bad! That's bad! None of us have any memories to our pasts and now you guys are attacking people and acting like zombies! None of this makes sense!"

At that moment, Krystopher shot up out of bed and sucked in a labored breath of air. He had just woken up from us breaking his neck several hours before. "What the hell!?" His chest heaved up and down.

"Krys!" Anastasia shot up off the wall and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Why did you asshole's break my neck?!" He almost shouted.

James leaned over to me and whispered, "There goes that cool, calm, and collected gentleman." We both chuckled.

We let Anastasia explain what happened. I couldn't help but notice her familiarity with Krystopher. She had used a nickname with him, and he hadn't seemed to object, and oddly, the nickname fitted him and had a sense of familiarity. I could feel the nickname on my tongue like I had spoken it before as well.

He didn't say a word through her explanation. Instead he hung his head low, eyes focused up at Anastasia.

"I remember." He spoke. That earned a gasp from Aaralyn and voiced confusion from the other three of us. "Not much, but I remember going to the bar. It's like a nightmare, and very hazy. I wasn't myself. I remember late last night someone whispering in my ear and then I was tearing through the screen on our window, Aaralyn and James by my side. Aaralyn, you led the way. Everyone knew what we were doing, and hardly any words were shared between all of us. I remember you two finally barging in, and then, nothing. Naomi had snapped my neck and that's it. I woke up here."

"How can you remember but we can't?" Aaralyn asked gesturing to James as well.

"I'm not sure." Krystopher stated.

The nurse who brought us meals came in at that moment. It was watery eggs and burnt toast. Each of us was given a bottle of orange juice as well. I only touched the orange juice. I felt no hunger to eat nasty hospital food. "Visiting hours begin at 6. I'd get dressed soon." She stated, but it was directed at James. He had cinched scrub pants on but was shirtless. The sheet off his bed was draped over his shoulders like a childish cape. He glared at her, but when she left, we all agreed to change our clothes. The nurses had agreed when we woke up to let us use extra volunteer scrubs. The hospital gowns barely covered James and Krystopher, and it was an overflowing dress on Aaralyn and Anastasia who were both very short.

As expected, at 6 am, Beth ran into the room. "How are we feeling?" She was far too peppy for this early in the morning, especially since none of us felt especially attached to her. She walked and sat down at the old lounge chair in the corner of our room. More like hobbled though, with the clunky boot around her right ankle. "How was your night everyone? Did you sleep well? Remember anything yet?" She asked far too many questions. For a bunch of reclusive vampires she was the kind of girl we avoided. Highly irritating and way too loud. She took the lack of response as a no. "Well, that's fine. You have group therapy again today, and then maybe if we talk for a while it'll get your memories stirring in your brains!" She smiled, and crossed her left leg over her right injured ankle and bobbed it up and down.

I don't know why but I stared at her ankle, bobbing up and down in the air.

"Beth?" I asked. She perked up and leaned forward to listen to me.

"Wasn't your boot on your left ankle yesterday?" I asked and her smile vanished and all the blood flushed out from her face.

 **A/N**

 **So Beth is lying to us somehow! Review if you think you know what's up! I hope I provided alot of answers, but I didn't wanna give it all away! Let me know what you guys think, and also let me know either through review or PM if there are any grammar errors! I finished this chappie really late at night and my mind was dead.**

 **Review! Follow! Favorite! Let me know you guys think! I love my readers! :D**

 **-HGB**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know! I'm a horrible person for not updating! I'm starting college so there was a lot I was planning for like some EDU courses that I had to take and paperwork I was scrambling for.**

 **I hope to update more frequently now.**

 **Surprisingly though, I didn't feel very missed. Reviews really do keep me writing, and I like knowing what you guys think. I won't keep writing if I don't get feedback. You all may love or hate what I write, but regardless! Let me know! :D Did I have spelling errors? Plot holes? Is anyone OOC? Or was there something you really like or something that sets me apart from other writers. Every little bit really does inspire me to write more.**

 **I write for y'all. :) So please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

There was a moment.

And then chaos erupted around Beth. Krystopher leapt across the small hospital room towards Beth. She cried out and flinched away from him but she wasn't faster than him, faster than a vampire. Krystopher ripped the boot off of her ankle. Beth's initial scream was cut short by Anastasia's hand clamping down on her mouth. Anastasia stared her right in the eyes and compelled her not to scream, well, tried to. Muffled screams escaped Anastasia's tightly clamped hand.

"Why is it not working?!" Anastasia asked urgently.

I shook my head and paced over to them. Aaralyn and James were crouched, ready to move if needed. "It doesn't matter if it works. Point is that it's not. We need to get her out of the hospital before she attracts any more attention."

James took a scrub and rolled it up and gagged Beth. After he did, he slung her over his shoulder and swung his arm in a motion to invite us over to the window. Aaralyn slid open the window, and removed the screen. I was the first to jump out, and landed gracefully to the ground. The image of a warehouse, one I assumed was abandoned, came into my mind. Almost instinctually, I sprinted to this warehouse. The others followed my lead unquestioning.

We came upon the abandoned brick building. It was definitely vacant and perfect for interrogating. We all went inside and Krystopher found a small meeting room full of old swivel chairs. James put Beth, who was now silent, into one. Anastasia tied the girl up and we gathered around. Beth looked tired. Her eyes drooped and she had slow heavy breathing.

Aaralyn gently un-gagged her. "Why…why are you attacking me?!" Beth shouted with a hoarse voice.

Krystopher stepped forward, seemingly uncaring about the current situation. "You lied about your leg. Why would you do that?"

"I didn't lie!"

Krystopher gave her a fake grin. "Yes. You did. Your foot isn't broken, and it never was. Now, who do you work for, and why were you assigned to befriend us?"

Beth started tearing up. "I-I don't know! I don't think I work for anyone!"

"Think?" Aaralyn muttered under her breath.

I stepped forward. "Krys," I spoke softly, using the nickname Ana had introduced us to. "I don't think she knows anything. What if she's like us? What if she doesn't have much of a memory?"

Krys stepped out of the room, followed by Anastasia. I motioned for Aaralyn and James to come. We walked out of the room.

"She's definitely human, and definitely associated with whoever's been manipulating us. I just wonder if she's being manipulated herself." Beth didn't look like a spy. She looked like a nervous girl who is genuinely afraid for her life. Granted, she lied. That didn't mean that she was a mind erasing, vampire drugging, henchman for a greater organization. She was in the next room tied to a chair with five very pissed off and very old amnesiac vampires trying to agree on what to do next.

"Compulsion doesn't work on her. Vervain maybe?" Aaralyn questioned.

James stood up straighter and walked through our conversation huddle. "I know a way to find out."

We all watched as he walked over to the exhausted young girl and gently and methodically took a bite into her neck.

"James!" Anastasia passively yelled. "Now is not the time to _eat_ the messenger!" He rose off her neck, crimson red flowing in heavy droplets down his chin, before aggressively spitting the blood he had taken

"Vervain in her blood. We won't be compelling anything out of her for a while." James muttered.

Anastasia huffed, "Well, what now?" She posed the question to the room, but Krystopher was the one to walk up to Beth next.

"Darling," he bent down onto one knee to be on the same level as her. He put both of his hands onto her knee and smirked seductively. Anastasia leaned forward, and lowered her head, as if she was going into offensive mode, but didn't move. In fact, I think I was the only one to notice. "We really want to help. We are in as bad of a situation as yourself. We just would like to return to our loved ones whom we may have left behind." Krys's hooded blue eyes looked up at Beth pleadingly. Her mouth was slightly ajar and her eyes wide in awe. He had a gift for wooing women.

"I already told you. I don't know much. I don't work for anyone, at least I'm pretty sure I don't. I'm like you. I don't have much memory. Every night when I go home, I wake up without any memories except the ones of you all at the hospital. I just have this _feeling_ to go and talk to you all again. I don't even remember how long you guys have been in the hospital."

"That's pretty bad," Aaralyn muttered to herself. "What now? We're back to where we started." James, who had slunk behind all of us to wipe the distaste of Vervain out of his mouth, sighed loudly. "Care to add any suggestions?" Aaralyn continued, annoyed at his apathy.

James took one good look at Beth, concentrating, and then smirked and confidently raised his head. "Why, yes." Sarcasm dripped through those two words as he turned to the four of us plus Beth. "Wait it out."

That one simple idea had the capability of being one of the dumbest things all of us had heard all day, but we just remained silent, contemplating the reality of that scenario. If we all just waited here, eventually whoever or whatever had wanted to keep us locked up in a hospital and clueless about our pasts would come for us. In addition to that we had Beth, their little amnesiac messenger girl who actually didn't need a boot on her leg, especially since she had so little memory each day that she can't even remember which leg it needs to go on.

"Why would we wait it out? Wouldn't that put us in danger?" Aaralyn inquired of James. "We don't even know who would come if by some chance they ever did come."

"They wouldn't go through the trouble of wiping her memory every night to just lose track of her. They may even know already that we are here and have caught onto them. We have no way of staying ahead of them, not with absolutely no memory or resources. They'll come. Trust me." James said smartly and calmly.

We all silently nod and Anastasia goes over to one of the swivel chairs and elegantly sits down. "Well, if we are going to be here for a bit, let's talk about ourselves"


	7. Chapter 6

"Other than the basic understanding about vampirism, all I know is my first name. I also know that I was born in 1885, which makes me around 130 years old. I don't remember my family, I don't remember my full name. Sometimes I get a couple feelings, like my stomach is being pulled in a certain direction, and I feel like that may be a clue to where I'm from but…" Aaralyn trailed off. She was the first to try to explain her memories. "Oh! And the first time we were admitted to the hospital, I didn't actually know my name. I got like a really _really_ bad migraine and then I realized that I was 'Aaralyn'."

She was sitting on the edge of the old office table the fake wood was chipping away on the top. She looked up from staring at her hands and looked around at the group. "I also get that pulling feeling when I first went to group therapy. I felt much more comfortable around you all even though you were still technically strangers to me. I don't know if that's because we or all vampires, or it may be something deeper, but I think it has some significance."

Krystopher sat up straighter from sitting at the larger chair resting at the head of the table. "I feel the same. You all never felt like strangers to me. I was of course highly skeptical of all of you, but who wouldn't be? My head would feel like it was too full, and that if I could scratch long enough are with enough force, I would figure out what the missing pieces were. And sometimes English just feels weird on my tongue. Like it's not supposed to be what comes out. I thought I may just have an accent, and from that I could figure out where I was from, but I didn't and instead I just feel foreign and lost."

He looked up to Anastasia, obviously implying that she was next. She still sat bored looking in her swivel chair and rested her dainty jaw on her hand.

"Well, I know my last name. It's Constantinova. And I had already snuck to the databases on site at the hospital. All I found out was that a woman named Nina had my name in New York sometime in the early 1900's but that it's Russian in origin, and considering that I was born in the early 1500's I'm probably more Russian than New Yorker." She looked frustrated, like she was pissed she couldn't find out more.

I nudged a silent James. He hadn't even looked up as we revealed what we knew about our past selves. "James?" Aaralyn asked. "What about you?"

"I remember my name." He was deathly silent. There was no way a human like Beth heard him.

Aaralyn looked skeptical. "You don't remember your birth year, or you don't have any feelings that pull toward any places?" James paused for a second, looked at Aaralyn, almost softly, then turned hard and said, "No."

He got up, and left the room. He wasn't loud, and his footsteps were so light and gentle that it was difficult for us to hear.

"I'm the same though," I confessed. "I just know that my name is Naomi, not even what year I was born. The only thing I can also remember, or feel I guess, is that I'm old. Very old. Like you guys said that years you were born and my head swelled like it wanted to remember something, like what I may have been doing then." But I didn't tell them the whole truth. It wasn't just my mind that swelled when I tried to think on my past, it was my heart too. It would speed up and thump a little louder to that point that I know I must've been with somebody special.

Aaralyn looked like she wanted to go after him, her eyes fixed on the empty doorframe he had walked through, but she stayed here. She looked back, and her expression changed from one that was upset, to slightly confused. "So we each have varying degrees of memory loss, which is weird."

"That doesn't make sense," Anastasia said, "Didn't we lose our memories all at the same time, by the same people."

I thought for a moment, but no ideas came to me why James and I were more inhibited than the rest of them.

"It could be that it just worked better on you. Think about regular amnesiac patients. They lose their memories in times of trauma or if their brain has an emotional block on whatever they have forgotten," Krystopher suggested. "Maybe your and James' memories of your pasts are more difficult to deal with and subconsciously you don't want to remember."

"I'm sure I could handle it," I snapped.

"Can you?"

"Of course, and James too. We are tough." My fists clenched at my sides. I wanted to blame somebody for losing my memories, and I knew that it wasn't myself keeping me feeling lost.

"It's a probable idea, Naomi. Your mind may not want to remember, and you probably need a trigger of sorts to bring it all back." Anastasia suggested.

I stood up, the force of it shooting my chair back against the wall so hard that it left an indent on the drywall behind me. "My life is fine! I'm not traumatized to the point of hurting myself! You people don't know me!" I was breathing heavily, anger making my whole body shiver. Seeing became difficult as my eyes felt full and sore, and then started filling with tears. " _I don't even know me!"_ I screamed and then my shaking stopped. My body felt weak and I tried blinking back my tears but it wasn't working.

That's when a thought popped into my mind. It felt comforting, and wise. _Those who cry don't cry through fear or sadness. We cry because we are frustrated and we feel trapped._ I knew it was a man who told me that, the voice soft and low.

I sprinted out of the room at a speed that only few vampires could match. I burst through a roof access door and into fresh air. The sun was setting. We had spent the day at the ware house, just talking to each other. I watched the brilliant oranges and purples dance across the sky as the sun fell lower and lower, before soon it was gone. I had sat up against the access door, not wanting anyone to follow me. I let the chill of a breeze break through the summery warmth.

Several minutes later, I felt it. A slight tinge of pain behind my left eye. That's what pulled me out of my mind and I heard the screams of agony.

Alarmed, I ran back down the roof access and snuck around the corner and listened.

"I tried! I really tried! They guessed about me! I did everything you told me to do!" Beth was sobbing.

" _Shhhhhhh…_ Beth. You are loyal to The Lost." An unfamiliar voice cooed and suddenly Beth was silent. I peered around the corner.

Everybody, even James who had left the room was passed out unconscious on the floor. Beth was sitting up where we had confined her to the chair. Her eyes were glazed over, like she was watching a very immersive movie. Her lips were slightly parted and she followed the invader with her glassy eyes. The woman who had calmed Beth was hooded, her jacket a thick brown natural leather and was worn and faded. She was kneeled facing Beth as she untied her.

Two possible moves of action came to my mind, either attacking the woman or fleeing, leaving my newfound friends to whatever she had planned. I was starting to favor the first option, but before I made up my mind, the woman spoke. "Naomi." My adrenaline spiked. How did she know me? "Are you going to come out and say hello or are you going to hide behind the doorframe?" My first instinct was to rush her, to pin her to the table and demand answers, but before I could take my first step my mind was rendered useless. I heard a shrill whistle that I couldn't determine was in my own head or from somewhere else. I was being forced onto the ground, and I wasn't sure why.

She took a few steps towards me, knelt down to where I was buckled in agony. I was breaking out in a sweaty fever and my vision was spotty, but she was face to face with me. Her skin was dark tan, like she was Middle Eastern, but her eyes were a brilliant blue. They were angular and her lips were full, and her expression told me she enjoyed seeing me like this. "Now," she almost whispered and her voice made the shrill ringing even louder. "Naomi, you are loyal to The Lost." My heartrate sped up and I felt control of myself slipping even further away. Everything stopped ringing, and suddenly it was silent. I only saw her. And then, I didn't. I didn't even feel pain when my head hit the floor as I passed out into a sweet black abyss.

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I've been getting used to classes at college now and basic survival. (What? Food is so expensive!) So I tried to make this chapter a little longer, but I that seemed like I good place to stop for now, otherwise I would've been writing another chapters-worth of content.**

 **I have the whole story mapped out, and I'm really excited for it, so I hope to update at least weekly if not more. Thanks! And please don't forget to review! What did you like? What could've used more improvement? What are you dying to find out? What characters could use some improvement in writing about? Etc. Etc. Etc.**

 **Also, if you know a friend who is on FanFiction, and like to read Vampire Diaries fics, it's no greater complement than if you share! I would truly be honored!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**

 **-HGB**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I couldn't find a good place to pause around my normal chapter word count, so this is a long one, at least longer than I'm used to. I have way more time to write now, and I'm back to my normal, story-writing-loving-self. I have my direction for this story up to a point, but the ending has yet to reveal itself to me.**

 **So I'd love to know what you all have thought up to this point. This will be that last ambiguous chapter before the memories are restored. The next chapter after this will have a few points of view in it, each depicting how they all met and their previous relationships.**

 **As always, I want your reviews and your opinions! It probably takes less than thirty seconds to submit a review, and that's nothing compared to the time I spent writing this and editing it, so it's always much appreciated.**

 **So enjoy!**

 **-HGB**

I woke to the smell of mold and stale water. My shoulders hurt, and the pain in my head was still present. I blinked a few times, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the dark, but all I saw were faint shadowed outlines. I sat up, my lower back aching as I did. A cold breeze brushed past my face, rustling my disheveled hair and I shivered. I heard a groan, a male, faintly coming from the bodies around me.

Bodies. There were bodies all over. The floor was sticky with cooled blood and my heart sped up as the horror of my surroundings registered. That's when I realized the four of my newfound friends weren't the only ones who bordered me. Individuals I'd never met before, but still felt some sympathy. I stood, alarmed and panicked that it wasn't only my blood on the wooden floor of the room. The man who had groans stood, and I realized it was James.

"James!" I whispered. I tried to run toward him, but tripped over someone I really hoped was sleeping. "What happened?!"

He stood, eyes squinted and relaxed. "I'm not sure." I tried recalling how I'd gotten here. I had a blurry vision of Beth, and the rest of my amnesiac troupe, but every time I tried to bring the latest memory to the front of my mind, it felt like it was being shoved to the back.

Distant crashing and laughter, sounding like it came from a lower level of our current spot grabbed my attention. James stepped carefully over people. I realized a few were breathing very slowly, which gave me hope. I followed his footsteps, hoping not to make any of the floorboards creak. James stopped for a moment, frozen. I carefully stepped around and whispered "James?"

He was staring at Aaralyn's body. Her (blonde) hair covered her neck and jaw, and small droplets of other people's blood was lightly splattered along her cheek. She looked content, like she was taking a nap. I worried she might not be, but a labored breath left her mouth before she fell silent again. James sighed in relief. He was a quiet person, one who never showed many emotions and was more methodical than anything, but witnessing Aaralyn made him seem like he cared. "It's nothing, I'm fine. Let's go."

We made our way to the banister of the wooden stairs. We must've been in an attic. I noticed small crosses pinned up on the wall, but seeing as Christianity was one of the most popular religions in North America, I didn't think much about it. I should've realized it at some point, but we had already rounded a corner and we saw a meeting hall. Pews and stained glass were the main focus of the room. We were in a church. Candle lit chandeliers hung from above every pew, and a white marble alter and chair were at the center of the room. Within the first few pews, men who were wearing fitted dark tee shirts and sported buzz cuts sat and laughed jovially. They passed a jeweled goblet, the chalice used for mass between each other and took long drinks. They were highly intoxicated. It'd surprise me if they were able to notice anything, let alone James and me hiding behind the doors.

Another man, and an older woman walked in. The man was dressed like a holy man, with the white collar adorning his neck and giving him status. The woman was dressed in a floral blue modest dress, her hair up in a tight bun. "What is this?! That's a holy instrument, not a drunken cup to fill with liquor and spirits! Have some respect!" He was practically spitting, and the men obviously took no regard to him. The woman however, calm and respectful stepped forward.

"Now," she hushed, a strong southern accent slipping into her speech, "You boys wouldn't want me to get Julia, right? I hear she is very religious, and doesn't take too kindly to disrespect."

That seemed to get to them. They stood, one overly muscular man trotted over to the alter and put the cup back. The others, headed back up the isle to where we were hiding and watching. I turned and nudged James back up the stairs. As we sprinted up the stairs, the church bells tolled. I made a point of counting each one. Was it the next day? How long was I out for?

I counted 4, and since I could see daylight through the stained glass windows, I knew I'd been asleep for over 12 hours, if not plus a day or two. There was no way of knowing how long I'd been out for. We made it up to the room. I made a hopeful assumption that everybody in the room was actually fine, and just passed out. In fact, as James and I leaned against the banister, waiting to hear heavy thudding footsteps on the wooden stairs to the attic, we each heard a small groan and then a small smothered gasp. James turned and saw Aaralyn had awoken, and Krystopher was stirring in his passed out state. Unfortunately, Anastasia was still under, but she couldn't have been that far behind.

James stood and sprinted to her side, helping her up. She was breathing hard, gasping for breath as she saw the horror around us. There must've been over 20 people up here. She clung to him, in a rush to stand and get as physically far away from her surroundings without actually running away. Her eyes looked all around her in terror and were glassy and wet with fearful tears. James hushed to her, comforting her with small whispers of encouragement. She calmed down, and I continued to listen for the people that might walk up the stairs.

I heard hushed voices, and focused in on the conversation.

" _When should they be awake?"_ A man impatiently asked.

A woman sighed, _"The ones who are the hardest to keep the block on will wake up first. It's their bodies attempt at healing their minds, but that takes far longer."_

" _So?"_ he hinted that she hadn't answered his question.

" _So, some may wake up as early as three hours after to a full week. You just have to keep a watch on them, so that the manipulation process can begin as soon as they're up."_ An awkward silence held the air for a moment. _"You… did keep watch on them right?"_

There was the thudding of footsteps as they were hurrying towards us.

"Move!" I hushed and as I stood up I sprinted toward James and Aaralyn. I shoved them into a small wooden closet, pushing a torn up loveseat against it. They'd be able to escape, but it'd be highly difficult for any human to move that. I turned to hide behind an archaic looking dresser but that's when it happened. Blinding pain in my head. My eyes couldn't focus, and I couldn't even hold myself up anymore. I fell to the floor and gripped the sides of my head. I couldn't tell if there were tears on my face or if I had fallen in a puddle of somebody else's blood.

"Why did I have a feeling she'd be the first?" The woman said. I turned to look at her but I couldn't force my eyes open.

I was breathing heavily, matching the pulsing pain through my skull. _"STOP!"_ I cried out. I fell limp and sobbed through the pain. Then it dulled out. A person kneeled by my face.

"Naomi. You know it makes me sad when I have to hurt you. This is just punishment for running. You were doing so well at the hospital, and we were going to send you on a mission along with your few friends." She sighed, and I felt spindly fingers graze my cheek, moving my bloody wet hair off my face. "Then you became difficult, and even our favorite Lost members deviated from the path. You just have to be reoriented more severely, and unfortunately that's painful. Hopefully you won't have to deal with this again though. I'll be better; make the hold stronger on you. Why couldn't you have been like James? The hold worked so well, the perfect missionary." She contemplated her notion for a moment. "Never mind that now. We have work to do."

I pried my eyes open enough to stare up at her face. The eyes, a sparkling blue that faded deep into a midnight navy watched down at me. They were angular and looked down in disdain, though she wore a caring smile.

I positioned my arms to push myself up, but couldn't and a whimper escaped my mouth.

"Get up, Naomi." The woman said again, more forceful than sweet.

I released a gasping sob as I pushed again, but didn't get up.

She gave an exasperated sigh and ordered, "Joel! Pull her up and get her downstairs!"

He nodded, muttered something and walked over. He positioned himself, his knees bent, and pulled me up by my biceps. He held me up onto my knees, and came closer to put my arm around his shoulder so he could drag me, but in that split second, I took my hands, gripped his head tightly and snapped his neck. The next second I was facing the woman, my hand clawed, aimed at her throat and ready to rip it out, but the ringing began and I buckled. I shouted in pain but before I hit the floor, I was moved, shielded against the wall by a bloody and disheveled Anastasia.

I heard a gasp and over Ana's shoulder I saw Krystopher holding the woman a few inches off the ground, holding her by her neck and choking her. She gaped her mouth trying to get air as her eyes rolled back. Within a few seconds, she was on the floor, silent.

I sighed out in relief that came out more as a shout of victory. The loveseat was propelled a few feet as James stepped out of the small closet, leading Aaralyn. "James!" Anastasia gasped. "Aaralyn! You're both here and alive!"

"I know! Naomi put us in there." She said as she walked around the room to check the pulses of several bodies. "Some are dead, some aren't. We need to save them."

Hollers and shouts emanated from the floor below us. "We need to leave now. We can't save them," James pulled her up.

I noticed the sunlight peeking through some of the rafters, and behind it an attic vent. "There. We can break it open and jump out."

Krystopher jumped up and climbed the two beams that led to the opening and pushed it out. Splinters flew outward and he winced as he got bits of wood stuck in his hand. Anastasia was first to climb up, helped by Krystopher. She balanced her weight and then shifted it forward and fell out. James helped Aaralyn up, though it wasn't a high beam, and wouldn't have needed it. He held his hand out to me next, and I lightly took it to appreciate the gesture but then leaped up to the window and out of it. I fell down the thirty feet to the grass behind the chapel tower. Anastasia and Aaralyn were waiting for me, and focused on the two who followed me out. We all took off running, and I didn't get more than a mile before I was hit with emotion and the image of a gleeful laughing face flashed through my vision.

Wavy blonde hair, a broad chin and jaw that was open in amusement, and dimples. He glanced in my direction and the pure joy on his face made my heart stop. His eyes squinted with his smile, staring into mine, before he faded from my vision. I slipped out of my step while running and smashed into the dirt going at an unnatural speed.

My friends rushed to my side as I sat, immobile staring in disbelief at the orange colored sky. The sun was setting and their silhouettes crowded around me.

I spoke, almost inaudibly and more of a hopeful whisper. "I'm remembering."


	9. Chapter 8

**Anastasia**

After we saw Naomi hit the dust, literally, we crowded around her hyperventilating body. Her eyes were glassy, as if she were not really looking at us, but instead watching an invisible scene in her mind.

She was laid out on the dirt, her blonde streaked tangled brown hair in disarray around her face, and her light brown eyes not focusing on anything in particular. Her breathing was deep, like she'd just been hit in the chest. Her lips parted slightly and she forced out a couple words, just two. "I'm remembering."

Aaralyn kneeled next to her, "You are? What did you see?" She had grabbed Naomi's forearm as she attempted to sit up. Reality returned to Naomi's eyes, and she looked around at us.

"It was just… a friend. Just saw his face, that's all." Naomi stated.

Krystopher helped stable her as Aaralyn brushed the dirt and dead foliage off of her sides. She stood on her own, pulling away politely from Krystopher's hold.

I'm not sure why but I took two steps closer to him. I felt more comfortable when he was within my reach. I mean, sure, he was really attractive and I definitely wouldn't mind getting a piece of that action but through the recent events, I knew I couldn't force myself to be with anybody. Which is why my body confused me, wanting to be near him when I consciously told myself that it wasn't what was important right now. His deep blue eyes, which were angled downward were bordered by his thick sharp eyebrows and his high angular cheekbones. He had a thin layer of dark stubble across his strong jawline and my eyes trailed down him, focusing on how he was strong and built, but not overwhelmingly large. Perfect mix of bony and well defined muscle. He turned his eyes to face me, but suddenly my vision faded, and the last image I saw was his face of alarm and reaching out to catch me.

"Anastasia!" A woman, my mother, shouted out as I was hit in the head by a soldier. I tumbled to the ground, my mind spinning and unable to stand back up.

I had ran in front of the caravan of invading soldiers to take our dog, _Pushok_ , out of the way of the stamping horses. I had gotten too close to the men, and then been hit as punishment.

We were in the middle of a war. My family didn't know much, our village was too small to send couriers to in times of crisis, but we heard the stories of survivors. People who had fled small cities that had been raided by the _Kazans_. My mother had said they were just _Piz'duk_ , bullshitters who wanted attention and a warm roof over their head for no cost. I'm sure now, as she saw my fall into the soiled snow on the side of the road, that she felt different.

Chaos ensued as the _Kazans_ burned houses down, and people ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. I saw one man, eerily calm approach me. He bit into his unclothed hand and put it up to my lips. The warm blood contrasted with the cold my body felt all over. I knew it was horrible to do, but I drank his blood, and it tasted amazing. I felt myself getting stronger with each swallow. The source closed up however. "Don't worry, little one. You didn't need too much anyway. Stay safe, and get out of here."

I should've heeded his warning, but my mind flew back to my family. They were probably being terrorized by soldiers so I ran off looking for them. It didn't take long. Only a few houses away, but they were huddled into a corner near the furnace. Two armed men barking orders at my father has he shielded my mother and my siblings? He had a large metal bow, an expensive one that only high ranked officers are allowed, aimed at them, and a sword hilt on his hip. They hadn't noticed me step in, so I ran, reaching for the sword to protect my family and as my own personal revenge for one of them striking me down. I had managed to wrestle the sword out of the sheath, and he turned toward me, surprised and the arrow still docked. In my struggle to free it though, he had aimed the arrow at me, and I felt the tearing pain as it ripped through me. I looked down and saw my tan jacket filling slowly with a maroon syrup, my own blood. I fell back I heard my mother's strangled cry for her eldest daughter before she was silenced by the other man. Even as I bled out, I was filled with murderous rage. I screamed ferrally before passing out.

When I woke again, my village was empty. I recalled what had happened and stripped down to my skin to examine my body. I was free of any punctures, and I had no arrow in me.

However, the physical trauma that I no longer had, wasn't able to amend the emotional trauma I dealt with for years once I found my families bodies, children and all sprawled out in the next room over.

 **Krystopher**

I saw Anastasia fall backward, her gray eyes fixed on me as they glazed over. I reached out and caught her, laying her down as Naomi, Aaralyn, and James all gathered. It wasn't a full 30 seconds until James fell too. His body becoming stiff and then relaxing. Aaralyn looked panicked, and shouted out for our two friends who had just fallen for no reason. She started shaking James, trying to rouse him, but Naomi gingerly held her wrists. "They're okay. I think their memories are returning. I blacked out once, and now that I'm conscious, small bits of my life are slowly revealing themselves to me. It hurts but I'm awake. If they're getting large amounts of recall at one time then this may be how they handled it."

Before I knew it, I too was going out. Simply felt like my brain opened up a floodgate, and out poured feelings, events, and knowledge of my past. I tried my hardest, straining to keep consciousness, and was successful enough to lay Anastasia, _Ana_ , down on the ground softly, before I fell onto my side and let myself sleep.

The evening was getting cooler with the autumn. I wondered to myself how many autumns I would get to experience now. I was my favorite season, the summer's excitement still lingering combined with cooler weather and a clearer mindset. I was running away, just long enough for people to forget about me. I was in an old inn, owned by a family for generations. It was fairly quaint and I was now drinking a warm specialty brew they offered.

A young man, no older than 15 approached my table. " _Signore_ , that'd be your ninth _birra_ this night, and the sun's not even down yet. My father wanted me to ask about payment, and if you have enough to cover your thirst?" He questioned, slightly nervous.

I grinned drunkenly, motioned for him to come closer, and stared him right in the eyes. "Young man, tell your father that I am _Krys the Thrice-Damned_ and no payment will be required of me tonight." I compelled him and sent him on his way. I continued enjoying myself, when I was accompanied at my seating booth. I glanced up to see a woman, an attractive woman no less. "May I help you?" I hummed. Her greyish blue eyes stared intently at me, her dark hair fell around her clear, clean skin.

"You know, any vampire with any sort of common sense knows to not compel our local businesses out of work. Or are you not aware of that just yet? You're just excited about how much you can drink, and the fact that if you ask politely, _ahem,_ you can get it for free." She smirked, but I saw no humor in her accented words. She was not from Venice.

I leaned forward, stared her right in her stunning eyes and said, "Forget that you saw me. Go away."

"Oh, _caro_ , dear, did you really think that would work on me? Who made you?" She looked like she pitied me, and I despised her for it.

I stood up, drink in hand and attempted to walk away. "I am a noble. You may not ask me such questions!"

She stood up fast, and in an instant blocked my path. "Krystopher Von Cὸl, Thrice-Damned. First by your family, then by your monarchy, and finally by God. Being an unholy creature doesn't have to ruin your life. Instead, it just got much more interesting."

I stood, most likely looking like a fool with my mouth open and an inquisitive look in my eyes. _"Mia Signora_ , you have my attention."

She smiled alluringly, standing straighter and appearing tall despite her already short stature. " _Bravo_ , I will teach you what I know then, and in return you will regain your influence in court and teach me, Anastasia Constantinova."

 **Aaralyn**

Naomi's eyes became glassy again as she recalled another memory, and I watched as the people around me became lost in their own minds. I shuffled over to James. He was still under but a small content smile passed over his lips. I took my hands and tried to shake him gently awake, but he didn't move. I put a hand on each side of his head and shouted, "James! Wake up!" But he didn't and I grunted in frustration. I was the only one without a memory, and it wasn't fair. Then a small word escaped his lips that I didn't quite hear. I leaned in closer and it was whispered again, " _Bean."_

"Little Bean," A young lady in a fitted hat and a lacy box cut dress giggled. "You're so small, that dress is going to just fall right off!" I laughed in amusement as I looked down at myself. I saw a green fringe dress that was draped off my small frame. My jewelry covered hands played with the tassels.

"You're right, Sara! Gosh, nothing fits me!" I trotted over to the rack of gorgeously designed dresses.

I heard Carla squeal, and she held up a fiery red dress that was tight until it cinched at the hips and then fell loose in tassels. "Try this on!"

"That?! It's so… revealing!" I was apprehensive, it looked pretty short.

She shoved it into my arms. "It's 1923, Aaralyn. This is the future."

I put on the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. My big eyes opened wide as I appreciated the way my short bob of light brown hair looked over the sparkle of the dress. It fit my petite frame well. "This one is it!" I squealed and ran out of the dressing room to find Carla, but she wasn't there. "Sara?"

I peeked around the corner into the main shop area, and found her talking to James. Another friend of mine. "Sara! Look at this! You're a genius!"

"I know right! James, what do you think?" James paused, taking in the sight of his friend, one he had known for years, and was at a loss for words. Aaralyn was just like a sister to him, ever since she'd been left a newborn vampire on the streets of Manhattan where Sara and he found her, but now he didn't have that feeling. It was stronger.

"You look beautiful Aaralyn." He said with a smile, and I blushed, averting my eyes back down to my hands, covered with pearls.

 **I am so sorry that this chapter took forever to post. I went to school and in all honesty, just forgot about it. These are a few memories from their pasts, and I'm going to have the big memory about how they all met and Naomi's past as well.**

 **If you were curious, Anastasia's was her transformation, Krystopher's was recently after turning and when he met Anastasia, and then James and Aaralyn shared that last memory.**

 **If you have any questions about any of the characters or their memories, just PM me.**

 **And as always, please review! I get motivated when I have readers, and they like what I write, so either tell me what's working, or if I'm doing something you think I could improve!**

 **Thanks!**

 **-HGB**


End file.
